User blog:LiCobra/Old Item Images
This is my large list of unvamped items so that there is a record of what the items were before. # 101usesforllamaspit.gif|101 Uses for Llama Spit Book 101usesforllamaspit.gif A AGuidetominionsI.gif|A Guide to Minions I Book_aguidetominions1.gif AGuidetominionsII.gif|A Guide to Minions II Book_aguidetominions2.gif Potionangelic.gif|Angelic Potion Potion angelic.gif Plushie serpenth angelic.gif|Angelic Serpenth Plushie Plushie serpenth angelic1.gif Angelicpuffplushie.gif|Angelic Puff Plushie Plushe_angelicpuffplushie.gif Angermanagementmallet.gif|Anger Management Mallet Toy_angermngmntmallet.gif Applepie.gif|Apple Pie Pie_apple.gif Potionarid.gif|Arid Potion Potion arid.gif elixir_demi_arid.gif|Arid Demi Elixir elixir_demi_rarid.gif Plushie charlie arid.gif|Arid Charlie Plushie Plushie_charliearid.gif plushie_serpenth_arid.gif|Arid Serpenth Plushie Plushie_serpenthr_arid.gif Weapon julesamuletoflife.gif|Amulet of Life clothing_amuletlifeweap.gif Food angelberry pie.gif|Angelberry Pie food_angelberrypie.gif B Potionbloodred.gif|Bloodred Potion Potion_bloodred.gif Plushie_archan_bloodred.gif‎|Bloodred Archan Plushie Plushie_archan_rbloodred.gif Plushie demi bloodred.gif|Bloodred Demi Plushie plushie_demi_bloodred2.gif Plushie_donadakbloodred.gif|Bloodred Donadak Plushie Plushie_donadak_rbloodred.gif Plushie ontra bloodred.gif|Bloodred Ontra Plushie plushie_ontrar_bloodred.gif Plushie bloodred serpenth.gif|Bloodred Serpenth Plushie plushie_serpenthbloodred.gif Kumos beanbag bloodred.gif|Bloodred Kumos Beanbag beanbag_kumos_bloodred.gif Plushie warador bloodred.gif|Bloodred Warador Plushie plushie_warador_rbloodred.gif Book_bloodred_pets.gif|Bloodred Pets Book_bloodredpets.gif Swampielamp_bloodred.gif|Bloodred Swampie Lamp Item_bloodredswampielamp.gif Bloody_Marshmallow.gif|Bloody Marshmallow food_morostide_bloodymarshmallow.gif Partyhat_blueandyellow.gif|Blue and Yellow Party Hat Clothing_partyhat_blueandyellow.gif Bloodynightmare.gif|Bloody Nightmare Book_bloodynightmare.gif BookofBlight.gif|Book of Blight Book_bookofblight.gif Bookofdeath.gif|Book of Death Book_bookofdeath.gif Bookofdemons3.gif|Book of Demons III Book_bookofdemons_iii.gif Bookofshadows.gif|Book of Shadows Book_bookofshadows.gif BurningStarRod.gif|Burning Star Rod Starrod_burning.gif canisdessert.gif|Blueberry Kanis Gelato food_kanisgelato.gif Ingredient bansheetongue.gif|banshee Tongue spell_bansheetongue.gif food_bowlofebola.gif|Bowl of Ebola Food bowl of ebola.gif clothing_battle_shirt.gif|Battle Shirt clothing_battleshirt.gif Food beefsaladbowl.gif|Beef Salad Bowl Food beefsalad bowl.gif plushie_bunuki.gif|Bunuki Plushie plushie_rebunuki.gif food_blueapple.gif|Blue Apple Food blue apple.gif bloodred_warador_beanbag.gif|Bloodred Warador Beanbag beanbag_warador_rbloodred.gif C Minion chelkur.gif|Chelkur Minion chelkurr.gif Plushie_endeavor_chibi.gif|Chibi Endeavor Plushie Plushie_endeavorchibi.gif Plushie demi.gif|Common Demi Plushie plushie_demi_common.gif plushie_devonti.gif|Common Devonti Plushie plushie_devonticommon.gif plushie_donadak_common.gif|Common Donadak Plushie Plushie donadak rcommon.gif plushie_dragarth.gif|Common Dragarth Plushie Plushie dragarthcommon.gif beanbag_bovyne_common.gif|Common Bovyne Beanbag beanbag_bovyne_commona.gif Potioncream.gif|Cream Potion Potion_cream.gif Crystalshard.gif|Crystal Shard Ingredient_crystalshard.gif Ingredient_coal.gif|Coal Ingredient_coalpiece.gif torreydessert.gif|Chocolate Torrey Pudding food_torreypudding.gif devontidessert.gif|Coffee Flavored Devonti Sundae food_devontisundae.gif food_divinitycherry.gif|Cherry Divinity Food divinity cherry.gif minion_compactorun.gif|Compactor Minion compactor.gif D Potiondawn.gif|Dawn Potion Potion_dawn.gif Potiondusk.gif|Dusk Potion Potion_dusk.gif Ingredient doveblood.gif|Doves Blood spell_dovesblood.gif paralixhandpuppet_dawn.gif|Dawn Paralix Hand Puppet item_paralixpuppet_dawn.gif clothing_bra_duckie.gif|Duckie Bra clothing_basicbra_duckie.gif plushie_flower_dusk.gif|Dusk Flower Plushie plushie_flowerdusk.gif deliham.gif|Deli Ham deli_ham.gif E Food_iku_eggplant.gif|Eggplant Food_eggplant.gif Minion evillovelywhale.gif|Evil Lovely Whale Minion_evillovely_whale.gif magic_evil_potion.gif|Evil Potion Weapon evilpotion.gif F Potionfield.gif|Field Potion Potion_field.gif gift_otter_field.gif|Field Ontra Gift Plushie Toy ontragift field.gif Felislovestoriesbook.gif|Feli Love Stories Book_felilovestories.gif Weapon_fire_bubbles.gif|Fire Bubbles Weapon_firebubbles.gif Ingredient_fishliveroil.gif|Fishliver Oil ingredient_fishliveroilrev.gif minion__frankenpie.gif|Frankenpie minions_frankenpie.gif Food floral pie.gif|Floral Pie food_floralpie.gif G Gastlygruesomegraveyardghoststorycollection.gif|Ghastly Gruesome Graveyard Ghost Stories Book_ghastlygruesomtales.gif Potiongraveyard.gif|Graveyard Potion Potion_graveyard.gif plushie_demi_graveyard.gif|Graveyard Demi Plushie Plushie demi graveyard2.gif food_sushi_graveyard.gif|Graveyard Sushi Food sushigraveyard.gif Ingredient_ginger.gif|Ginger Root item_gingerroot.gif Potionglacier.gif|Glacier Potion Potion_glacier.gif ingredient_goldust.gif|Gold Dust Item_spell_golddust.gif Potiongold.gif|Gold Potion Potion_gold.gif food_sushi_glitter.gif|Glitter Sushi Food sushiglitter.gif food_gyoza.gif|Gyoza Food gyozare.gif food_greenorange.gif|Green Orange Food green orange.gif Clothing galacticwarclothboots.gif|Galactic Cloth Warador Footgear clothing_clothwaradorfootgear_galactic.gif Food creamcake grape.gif|Grape Cream Cake food_cream_cake_grape.gif H ingredient_holywater.gif|Holy Water Item_spell_holywater.gif Howtowrite1.gif|How To Write I Book_howtowritev1.gif Ingredients oil honeysuckle.gif|Honeysuckle Oil Item spell oil honeysuckle.gif Ingredients oil hyacinth.gif|Hyacinth Oil Item spell oil hyacinth.gif balloon_hipposaru.gif|Hipottu Balloon clothing_balloon_hipottu.gif backpack_hipposaru.gif|Hipottu Backpack clothing_backpack_hipottu.gif Food cobbsalads.gif|Homemade Cobb Salad Food cobbsalad.gif minion_haxxor.gif|Haxxor minion_haxxorre.gif minion_hummingbird.gif|Hummingbird minion_hummingbird_seedlings.gif Minion happylittlepeachpie.gif|Happy Little Peach-Pie minion_happy_littlepeachpie.gif Plushie warador christmas.gif|Holiday Warador Plushie plushie_holidaywarador.gif I Intheforests.gif|In The Forests Book_intheforests.gif J food_jacketpotato.gif|Jacket Potato Food jacketpotato common.gif K Kawaiizooky.gif|Kawaii Zooky!! Book_kawaiizooky.gif Keithsitems.gif|King Keiths Items Book_kingkeithsitems.gif food_kayu.gif|Kayu Food kayu revamp.gif food_catsup.gif|Ketchup Food catsupbottle.gif cookie_keith.gif|King Keith Cookie Cookie kingkeith.gif minion_kittymelon.gif|Kittymelon Minion food kittymelon.gif minion_korahel.gif|Korahel minion_korrahel.gif Food 18thcake angelic.gif|Keiths 18th Birthday Angelic Cake food_birthdaycake_angelic.gif Food 18thcake bloodred.gif|Keiths 18th Birthday Bloodred Cake food_birthdaycake_bloodred.gif Keithsbottledangst.gif|Keiths Bottled Angst item_bottledangst.gif L Food baked tartblueberry.gif|Lemon and Blueberry Tart food_lemonandblueberrytart.gif Potionlilac.gif|Lilac Potion Potion_lilac.gif LivingDead.gif|Living Dead Book_livingdead.gif LoveMatterTheTruth.gif|Love Matter: The Truth Book_lovematter.gif clothing_longsleevedtop_dawn.gif|Long Sleeved Dawn Top clothing_longsleevedtopdawn.gif clothing_longsleevedtop_blue.gif|Long Sleeved Blue Top clothing_longsleevedtopblue.gif minion_ladyfire.gif|Ladyfire minion_lady_fire.gif M Potionmarsh.gif|Marsh Potion Potion_marsh.gif ingredient_rainbowessense_mini.gif|Miniature Rainbow Essence Item_spell_rainbowessencemini.gif Pies mini.gif|Mini Pies food_minipies.gif Potionmiracle.gif|Miracle Potion Potion_miracle.gif Potions_miracle_2.gif|Miracle Potion 2 Potion_species.gif Mr-Sign.jpg|Mr. Sign Minion_mr_sign.gif Muffinmanplushie.gif|Muffin Man Plushie Toy_muffinman_plushie.gif Musictheorygrade1.gif|Music Theory Grade 1 Book_musictheorygrade1.gif food_mustard.gif|Mustard food_mustardbottle.gif food_mysterysub.gif|Mystery Sub food_sub_mystery.gif Ingredient mermaidtear.gif|Mermaid Tear item_spell_mermaidtear.gif Ingredient manticoretail.gif|Manticore Sting Item spell manticoresting.gif Ingredient monstersnot.gif|Monster Snot spellingredient_monstersnot.gif Ingredient minotaurhorn.gif|Minotaur Horn item_spell_minotaurhorn.gif clothing_maleriaespadrilles.gif|Maleria Espadrilles clothing_maleria_realespadrilles.gif clothing_maleriarobe.gif|Maleria Robe clothing_maleria_realrobe.gif clothing_maleriawings.gif|Maleria Wings clothing_maleria_realwings.gif clothing_maleriagloves.gif|Maleria Gloves clothing_maleria_gloves.gif N Ingredient_newteye.gif|Newt Eye Item_spell_newteye.gif Nightofhorrors.gif|Night of Horrors Book_nightofhorrors.gif Potionnightmare.gif|Nightmare Potion Potion_nightmare.gif Potionnuclear.gif|Nuclear Potion Potion_nuclear.gif beanbag_waradornmoctdp.gif|Nightmare Warador Beanbag beanbag_warador_nightmare.gif O Orange.gif|Orange Food_orange.gif food_orangegrapes.gif|Orange Grapes Food orange grapes.gif clothing_owlboots.gif|Owl Boots clothing_birdboots_owl.gif slipons_orange.gif|Orange Slip Ons clothing_slipons_orange.gif clothing_wizardhat.gif|Old Wizard Hat clothing_wizardshat.gif plushie_oracle.gif|Oracle Plushie plushie_theoracle.gif clothing_oraclecape.gif|Oracle Cape clothing_theoraclecape.gif clothing_oracleaccessories.gif|Oracle Accessories clothing_theoracleaccessories.gif clothing_oraclestaff.gif|Oracle Staff clothing_theoraclestaff.gif clothing_oraclewing.gif|Oracle Wing clothing_theoraclewing.gif P Ingredient_petrifiedwood.gif|Petrified Wood Spellingredient_petrifiedwood.gif Ingredient_pigfoot.gif|Pig Foot Food_spell_pigfoot.gif Plasticpartybag.gif|Plastic Party Bag Item_plasticpartybag.gif Ingredient_dogtail.gif|Puppydog Tail Item_spell_puppydogtail.gif ingredient_pearlofwisdom.gif|Pearl of Wisdom item_spell_pearlofwisdom.gif K1PWc19.gif|Precious prf0iHO.gif minion_precious.gif pudding_float.gif|Pudding Float Food pudding float.gif PinkWig.gif|Pink Long-haired Wig wearable_pinkwig.gif purplepear.png|Purple Pear food_purplepear.gif food_pinklemon.gif|Pink Lemon Food pink lemon.gif Q Ingredient_quicksilver.gif|Quicksilver Item_spell_quicksilver.gif R Ingredient_rainbowessense.gif|Rainbow Essence Item_spell_rainbowessences.gif Randomfluffydice.gif|Random Fluffy Dice Toy_random_fluffydice.gif Potionreborn.gif|Reborn Potion Potion_reborn.gif Redball.gif|Red Ball Toy_redball.gif RuffieBook.gif|Ruffie Book Book_ruffie.gif A1nUAt5.jpg|Riisan DeLTC6O.gif Minion riisan.gif Ingredient rukhegg.gif|Ruhk Eggshell Item spell ruhkshell.gif backpack_rreign.gif|Rreign Backpack rreign_backpack.gif food_red_bonbon.gif|Red Bonbon food_redbonbon.gif food_redbanana.gif|Red Banana Food red banana.gif plushie_soggywarplush.gif|Rainy Day Warador Plushie plushie_rainydaywarador.gif S Ingredient_seaweeds.gif|Seaweed Ingredient_seaweed.gif Potion_shinwa_n1.gif|Shinwas Defense Potion Shinwa_defensepotion.gif Potion_shinwa_n2.gif|Shinwas Health Potion Shinwa_healthpotion.gif Potion_shinwa_n3.gif|Shinwas Level Potion Shinwa_levelpotion.gif Spectrumpotion.gif|Spectrum Potion Potion_spectrum.gif Plushie wyllop spectrum.gif|Spectrum Wyllop Plushie plushier_wyllop_spectrum.gif Book_spooky_graveyard.gif|Spooky Graveyard Book_spookygraveyard.gif Book_spooky_graveyard_2.gif|Spooky Graveyard II Book_spookygraveyard2.gif ingredient_squidink.gif|Squid Ink Item_spell_squidink.gif Potionsun.gif|Sun Potion Potion sun.gif tigreandessert.gif|Strawberry Tigrean Ice Cream food_tigreanicecream.gif food_sushi.gif|Sushi Food sushi common.gif Ingredient sandoftime.gif|Sands of Time item_spell_sandsoftime.gif Ingredient satyrhoof.gif|Satyr Hoof item_spell_satyrhoof.gif sadballoon.gif|Sad Balloon item_balloon_sad.gif Shinwasquill.gif|Shinwas Quill Shinwa_quill.gif clothing_shinwashoes.gif|Shinwa Shoes clothing_shinwashoesre.gif Clothing shinwatattoo.gif|Shinwa Tattoo Clothing shinwatattoos.gif clothing_shinwadress.gif|Shinwa Dress clothing_shinwa_realdress.gif clothing_shinwawig.gif|Shinwa Wig clothing_shinwa_realwig.gif Shinwa pinata.gif|Shinwa Pinata item_shinwapinata.gif minion_soapoidd.gif|Soapoid Minion soapoid.gif minion_squisherd.gif|Squisher Minion squisher.gif food_spectrumpretzel.gif|Spectrumified Pretzel food_spectrum_pretzel.gif food_starry_pie.gif|Starry Pie food_starrypie.gif food_snotpie.gif|Snot-Pie food_snot_pie.gif Food snowflake pie.gif|Snowflake Pie Food snowflakepie.gif Food spectrumberry pie.gif|Spectrum Berry Pie Food spectrumberrypie.gif T Thatchersmanual1.gif|Thatchers Manual 1 Book_thatchersmanual1.gif Thedeathbook.gif|The Death Book Book_thedeathbook.gif Ebilvampire.gif|The Ebil Vampire Book_theevilvampire.gif Item_TheHauntedMansion.gif|The Haunted Mansion Book_hauntedmansion.gif Thevampirehunt.gif|The Vampire Hunt Book_thevampirehunt.gif Potiontwilight.gif|Twilight Potion Potion_twilight.gif food_taiyaki.gif|Taiyaki Food taiyaki re.gif food_tossedsalads.gif|Tossed Salad Food tossedsalad.gif food_turquoisemelon.gif|Turquoise Melon Food turquoise melon.gif Special map 1.gif|Treasure Map Piece 1 map_treasuremap_1.gif Special map 2.gif|Treasure Map Piece 2 map_treasuremap_2.gif Special map 3.gif|Treasure Map Piece 3 map_treasuremap_3.gif Special map 4.gif|Treasure Map Piece 4 map_treasuremap_4.gif Special map 5.gif|Treasure Map Piece 5 map_treasuremap_5.gif Special map 6.gif|Treasure Map Piece 6 map_treasuremap_6.gif Special map 7.gif|Treasure Map Piece 7 map_treasuremap_7.gif Special map 8.gif|Treasure Map Piece 8 map_treasuremap_8.gif Special map 9.gif|Treasure Map Piece 9 map_treasuremap_9.gif U Universal_Remote.gif|Universal Remote Item_universal_remote.gif Ingredient unicornhorn.gif|Unicorn Horn item_spell_unicornhorn.gif V Violin1.gif|Violin I Book_violin_i.gif Ingredient_volcanoash.gif|Volcanic Ash Ingredient volcanicash.gif Minion volli.gif|Volli Minion vollii.gif W Whenjellyskullpopsattack.gif|When Jelly Skull Pops Attack! Book_whenjellyskullpopsattack.gif Item_wreath_old.gif|Wreath Item_wreath.gif wyllopdessert.gif|Wyllop Carrot Cake food_wyllopcake.gif Ingredient willow.gif|Willow Twig spellingredient_willowtwig.gif book_weaponsthatfreeze.gif|Weapons That Freeze Book weaponsthat freeze.gif Plushie wiltwarplu.gif|Wilting Warador Plushie plushie_wiltingwarador.gif Legwarmers whitestriped.gif|White Striped Leg Warmers clothing_legwarmers_whitestriped.gif X Y Clothing_yellowmarauderboots.gif|Yellow Marauder Boots Clothing_mauraderboots_yellow.gif Clothing_yellowmaraudereyepatch.gif|Yellow Marauder Eyepatch Clothing_maraudereyepatch_yellow.gif Clothing_yellowmarauderhat.gif|Yellow Marauder Hat Clothing_marauderhat_yellow.gif hairdye_yellow.gif|Yellow Hair Dye clothing_hairdye_yellow.gif Z Category:Blog posts